LAS AVENTURAS DE FRAN
by Reinax13
Summary: Fran es un chico solitario con una vida muy dura, pero todo cambia cuando conoce una pequeña amiga y se embarca en un viaje para alejarse de todo donde hace mas amigos mientras tiene las mas divertidas y bizarras experiencias
1. SOLEDAD

Este es mi primer Fanfic, asi que por favor dejemen sus opiniones para

saber si les gusta o no, acepto cualquier tipo de comentario

* * *

Mi nombre es Diego José Emanuel Francisco Roselio Mozart de Jesus Augustino Figueredo de Costa Velez Gutierrez Hernan Orjuela,

Orjuela es el apellido de mi mamá, pero los que me conocen me dicen Fran, mi mamá se va a trabajar toda la noche en el bar que está al lado

del centro pokemon mientras yo me quedo solo en casa. No conozco a mi padre y cuando le pregunte a mi madre, ella me respondio

– **La verdad ni yo lo sé** – me dijo mientras se metia un cigarrillo encendido en la boca – **lo importante son los apellidos y el cheque**

 **que recibe mamá cada mes** – luego exhalo una bocarada de humo y se fue.

Eso fue hace 5 años, ahora tengo 10 y nada ha cambiado, en la noche me encierro en mi cuarto y en el dia salgo a jugar con mis compañeros

de clase y sus pokemons. Un dia un compañero me pregunto – **y tú ¿Dónde está tu pokemon? –** me quede en silencio y agache la cabeza.

En clase me molestaban, decian cosas horribles de mi madre, lo peor era no poder contestarles nada porque todo era verdad, mi madre era una

puta drogadicta, que se acostaba con varios hombres a la vez, por eso no sabia quien era mi padre, mi casa era una pocilga,habian papelillos,

lineas de caramelos raros y pociones por donde vieras. Mi mente estaba dañada y no había quien me acompañara en mi dolor.

no tenia amigos, pense en tomar las pociones, estas tenian un efecto distinto en los humanos y mamá las tomaba mucho, pero no queria terminar

como ella. Asi pase mucho tiempo llorando por las noches.


	2. MERCADO

NOTESE EL MUNDO REAL MEZCLADO CON EL MUNDO POKEMON

* * *

Un día me decidí a hablar con mi madre – **madre, sabes, un pokemon me haría compañía cuando tu no estés** – mi madre me miro a los ojos – **lo siento pero no hay espacio en esta casa para un pokemon y a duras penas puedo mantenerte a ti** \- me dijo con una expresión fuerte y seria en su cara - **¡eso es porque te gastas todo el dinero en drogas!** – En ese momento me tomo del brazo tan fuerte que me dejo una marca - **¡no me levantes la voz niño insolente!** \- estaba a punto de pegarme con el revés de la mano que tenía libre, pero se detuvo **– bah, no importa, me tengo ir, toma este dinero y ve al mercado por algo para la cena, vuelvo tarde** – **como siempre** \- **¿Qué dijiste?- nada, que te vaya bien –** espere que se fuera para salir al mercado, de camino me compre unos chocolates, llegue al puesto del Sr. Martínez - **¿lo mismo de siempre?** – Pregunto amablemente – **si, por favor… que hermoso pokemon** – dije al ver aquel pokemon recostado en el piso - **¿te gusta? Lo estoy vendiendo** \- decía mientras empacaba todo- **¿en serio?** – **No, jajaja** \- me disgusto mucho esa broma – **de todas maneras, no lo hubiera podido pagar** – le dije de forma grosera - **seguro que no, por cierto es un Growlithe –** de pronto un relámpago blanco salto encima del Growlithe y lo utilizo como trampolín para llegar al cajón de las manzanas y escapo rápidamente con una, de inmediato Growlithe comenzó a perseguirlo, el Sr. Martinez tomo una escopeta que tenía, tiro mi bolsa del mercado encima de unas cajas y salió detrás de los pokemons, me intrigaba mucho que podría pasar así que Salí corriendo detrás de ellos, corrimos unas cuatro calles hasta que arrinconaron al pobre pokemon contra una pared, ¡era una pequeño pachirisu! sostenía una manzana casi tan grande como el firmemente. Growlithe, le gruñía mientras el Sr. Martinez le apuntaba directamente con el arma – **no cree que está exagerando** \- le dije – **¡para nada!, esta maldita rata lleva semanas robando en mi negocio y es hora de que pague –** estaba muy asustado, no podía permitir que le dispara, el pachirisu estaba arrinconado y se notaba el miedo en sus ojos y a pesar de todo no soltaba su manzana, note que el hombre estaba a punto de jalar del gatillo así que me puse entre la escopeta y el pachirisu – **quítate niño no quiero hacerte daño** – me replicaba con severidad - **vamos Sr. Martinez no haga esto** – estaba rogando la verdad pensé que me iba a disparar también – **no puedo permitir más perdidas, no vendo mucho, son tiempos difíciles y esta rata me hace más difícil vivir –** se veía realmente enojado – **no le diga así, él también tiene que sobrevivir ¡por favor! Yo me encargare de que no vuelva a robar nada se lo juro** – si mi madre me hubiera oído estaría en muchos problemas – **bueno, si me aseguras que no volveré a ver a esa Ra… digo a ese pachirisu otra vez por mi negocio podría dejarlo ir** – parecía que comenzaba a calmarse y bajaba la mira - **pero si lo veo de nuevo le disparare – ok entiendo** – dio media vuelta y se marchó, su Growlithe le siguió. – **ahora que voy a hacer** – pensaba en que no podía llevármelo a casa pero que otra opción tenia así que me gire de cara al pobre pokemon que yacía pasmado contra la pared, temblando y con sus ojos húmedos; me senté en el suelo para poder mirarlo lo más a los ojos posible – **sabes, ahora vas a tener que venir conmigo** – acerque mi mano para tratar de alzarlo pero se giró tratando de esconder la manzana – **tranquilo no quiero tu manzana, confía en mi te llevar a un lugar seguro** – estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para ganarme su confianza, finalmente se dejó tomar, puse mi brazo izquierdo como apoyo para sus patas y el derecho para abrazarlo suavemente como una barra de seguridad.

Me dispuse a caminar hacia mi casa sin mirar al pokemon que tenía en brazos que se aferraba desconfiadamente a mí - **Esto es raro** – espera de donde viene esa voz agache la mirada y vi al pachirisu mirándome directamente, era espeluznantemente tierno - **¿tú fuiste el que hablo?** – **ehhh ¿este humano puede entender lo que digo?** – hablaba mientras seguía mirándome a los ojos - **¡sí! Claro que puedo entenderte** – la expresión de asombro en su cara era tal que solo faltaba que hubiese quedado boquiabierta - **¿en serio? Entonces esto es más raro de lo que pensaba** – tenía una voz entrañablemente adorable e infantil – **¿A qué te refieres? – a ti, a todo lo que paso allá, eres raro, distinto a los demás humanos que conocí antes, cualquier otro habría dejado que me dispararan** – su voz comenzaba a quebrarse poco a poco – **y ahora veo que también puedes entender a los pokemon, eres especial** – sus ojos volvían a humedecerse y su expresión se volvía triste **– los demás humanos solo piensan en sí mismos y no les preocupa lo que sienten los demás y tu … tú me salvaste arriesgando tu propia vida** \- una lágrima se deslizaba por su cara y luego por la manzana hasta caer al suelo – **no es para tanto, él no me iba disparar - ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?** – me quede callado pues sabía que Sr. Martinez era muy compulsivo y violento, y había tenido problemas con la policía **– no importa** – respire hondo - **ya casi llegamos a mi casa allí estarás bien** – abrí la puerta, deje al pachirisu sobre el único espacio libre del estante – **bueno, aquí estamos no es muy bonito o ... ordenado pero es mi hogar, más tarde te conseguiré un lugar para que puedas dormir cómodo – ¡cómoda! –** me corrigió de manera brusca – **soy hembra, refiérete a mi como tal** – parecía indignada, sin duda ya había confirmado que esta pachirisu estaba desequilibrada emocionalmente, tal vez si hubiese pasado más tiempo yo hubiese terminado igual – **de acuerdo, solo procura que mi mamá no te vea no permite tener pokemons** – esperen un momento… ¡LA BOLSA DEL MERCADO SE QUEDO EN LA TIENDA!

* * *

FIN DEL CAP


	3. HAMBRE

EN ESTE CAPITULO HAY UNA REFERENCIA A OTRO JUEGO Y ALGUNAS FRASES CON DOBLE SENTIDO QUE NO COLOQUE

A PROPÓSITO SINO QUE ME DI CUENTA AL LEERLO DE NUEVO MAS CLARAMENTE LEYENDO POR SEPARADO ALGUNAS

COSAS QUE DICEN LOS PERSONAJES

* * *

 **\- No puede ser - ¿qué pasa? –** me pregunto pachirisu con cara de curiosa – **el mercado, se quedó en la tienda** \- afortunadamente no alcance a pagarlo – **mi mamá siempre compra comida en la calle pero ese mercado era para que hiciera mi comida** – de pronto pachirisu volvió a su faceta triste – **eso ha sido mi culpa** – **no, claro que no, yo debí haber vuelto a la tienda por la bolsa –** trataba de hacerla sentir mejor, realmente había resultado ser bastante polifacética podía estar feliz, al momento deprimida y al otro disgustada **– si quieres, puedes comer esta manzana** – decía acercando la fruta hacia mí - **es lo menos que puedo hacer** – en lo que decía eso un gruñido salió de su cuerpo a la vez que su vientre temblaba – **mírate, te estas muriendo de hambre, yo puedo esperar hasta mañana** – pero seguro no iba a poder dormir e iba a tener un fuerte dolor de estómago - **además casi te pegan un tiro por esa manzana, si te salve fue para que te la pudieses comer –** una pequeña sonrisa y unas cuantas lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro– **tienes razón tú me salvaste así que compartiremos esta manzana por partes iguales** – me asombraba la gratitud de este pokemon – **Ok, quédate aquí, voy a la cocina por un cuchillo** – me fui esperando que al volver pachirisu hubiese devorado la fruta, busque en la nevera algo de comer, la mitad eran pociones y la otra mitad hielo y un magikarp congelado que sabía Arceus cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí. Así que tome un cuchillo y volví a la sala donde encontré al pachirisu sentado en la mesa y recostado sobre la manzana – **¡volviste! Vamos, es hora de comer** – **sí, pero vamos arriba será más cómodo –** en el piso de arriba quedaba mi cuarto y era mucho más ordenado, mi cuarto no tenía mucho: mi cama, una tele y un bonito escritorio en frente de la ventana – **entonces vamos pero… ¿podrías cargarme? - ¿Cargarte? Eres bastante consentida para ser un pokemon callejero – no tengo fuerzas, y correr con la barriga vacía y esta manzana a cuestas me ha dejado exhausta –** la mire un instante, después la tome suavemente y con la mano libre cogí la manzana pero se soltó trepo por mi brazo y se sentó en mi hombro izquierdo – **creo que así es más cómodo para los dos** \- entonces subí a mi cuarto. Me acercaba a la cama cuando pachirisu salto de mi hombro – **Ahhh ¡que suave!** – decía mientras acostada comenzaba a dar vueltas y a retorcerse, cuando mi mamá amueblo la casa no reparo en gastos, tal vez solo tenía una cama, una tele y un escritorio pero eran de buena calidad, claro todo esto lo hizo antes de gastarse todo el dinero. Me senté a su lado y mi peso hundió el abollonado colchón haciendo que pachirisu rodara chocando con mi pantalón – **ummmm… ¿Qué es esto tan delicioso?** – *ALERTA PERVERSA* decía lamiendo lo que chorreaba de mi bolsillo, era el chocolate que había comprado antes, lo saque, estaba aplastado y se había derretido – **esto es chocolate, lo compre antes de ir a la tienda** – le explicaba mientras ella se relamía el chocolate que se había pegado en sus patas **– ¡es delicioso! - ¿te gusta? ¿No? eso me da una idea -** tome el cuchillo, corté la manzana en 4, abrí la envoltura y cubrí los pedazos con el chocolate que quedaba - **bien, ¡ahora si es la hora de comer!** – decía mientras le pasaba su dos trozos correspondientes y veía como babeaba abriendo mucho sus ojitos negros, sin más se abalanzó sobre la comida, yo le seguí más moderadamente.

Cuando acabamos, ella parecía satisfecha pero yo aún tenía hambre y un poco de sed por el chocolate, eso era mejor que nada. Aparentemente satisfecha pachirisu comenzó a explorar mi cuarto - **¿Fran? ¿Qué significa eso?** – me pregunto al ver el cartel colgado en el reverso de la puerta – **es mi nombre, es decir cómo me llaman, así me distinguen de los demás** – **Fran, que bonito suena –** decía mientras saltaba a mi escritorio y miraba fuera de la ventana **– quisiera tener un nombre así me distinguiría de los demás pachirisu** – giro su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos – **bueno, ¿Cómo te gustaría que te llamaran? –** le pregunte, su mirada no estaba sobre mi parecía estar viendo algo que estaba detrás mío – **Kirby - ¿Kirby? – SI –** detrás mío estaba un poster de Kirby Super Star *ASI ES, PACHIRISU SABE LEER* - **pero ese es un nombre de chico –** intentaba convencerla de elegir otro nombre – **A mí me gusta** – insistía – **cada vez que lo escuche veré en mi mente esa imagen y me acordare de ti aunque no estés conmigo** – sus palabras, me hicieron soltar algunas lágrimas, me dieron ganas de apachurrarla, no las aguante la tome y la apreté fuertemente contra mi pecho – **N…NO puedo respirar** – se estaba ahogando por lo que la solté un poco y me deje caer sobre la cama – **¿Ess...** – tomaba aire para seguir hablando - **¿Estas llorando?** **\- No –** le respondía mientras me secaba los ojos con el brazo; luego la deje en la cama, me levante, tome una de mis almohadas y la puse encima del escritorio – **aquí dormirás bien y podrás ver las estrellas** \- Kirby salto sobre la almohada, se acostó encorvada con su cola cubriendo su cara **– no quiero ver las estrellas, solo quiero descansar** – termino la frase con un pequeño bostezo, entonces me dispuse a ponerme mi pijama, tome una de mis camisas de lana y cubrí a Kirby; apague la luz y me acosté a dormir, creo que solo paso media hora cuando me despertaron unos ruidos seguido de unas cosquillas en el estómago, Kirby entro en mi cama y se metió dentro de mi camiseta, intentaba no reírme pues su pelo rozando mi pecho me provocaba cosquillas hasta que saco su cabeza por el cuello de la camiseta, fue cuando sentí que su cuerpo era suave y tibio, como yo me encontraba de lado puso su cabeza sobre mi brazo – **Buenas noches Kirby –** le dije en voz baja – **Buenas noches Fran** – me respondió con su característica voz suave y dulce.


	4. BAÑO

QUE DEMORA! BUENO AQUI ESTA OTRO CAPITULO

CON EXCESO DE SIGNOS ¿? Y ¡!

* * *

 **¡A desayunar!** – Gritaba mi mamá desde la sala – **se va enfriar el desayuno** \- **¡ya voy!** – me desperté para darme cuenta de que tenía una bola de pelos en la boca, yo estaba acostado de lado y Kirby estaba sobre mi cuello con la cola encima de mi cara, no me dejaba respirar, me levante bruscamente lanzándola al otro lado de la cama **–¿qué paso?** – Dijo asustada por el abrupto despertar – **nada, es hora de levantarse** **– ¡puaj!, qué asco ¿Por qué mi cola esta mojada? – no sé, vamos yo también tengo que lavarme la boca** – hice que me siguiera hasta el baño, tenía una sensación de tener algunos pelos pegados en mi garganta, era muy fastidioso así que tome un poco de agua que ahora que lo pienso me trague esos pelos pero por lo menos me quite esa sensación **– lávate la cola en el agua** – apenas toco el chorro de agua se alejó – **brrrr, está muy fría – ¿es enserio? –** De saber eso el Sr. Martinez solo hubiera tenido que mojarla con agua fría y así hubiese salvado sus manzanas – **¿no te gusta el agua fría? Bueno si quieres puedes quedarte con la cola sucia - ¡no! Es asqueroso y huele mal –** poco a poco fue metiendo la cola en el chorro de agua, Estaba en la orilla del lavamanos y se me ocurrió darle una pequeña lección jejeje; a su lado había un frasco que empuje sin que se diera cuenta, este la golpeo haciendo que cayera dentro del lavamanos - **¡Auxilio! ¡Sácame, por favor!** \- ¿sacarla? Iba a hacer algo mejor, tome champú en mis manos y comencé a bañarla como se haría con un gato o con un perro, creo que intento decirme algo pero la espuma no la dejaba, abrí la llave todo lo posible para quitar la espuma, el agua le daba en la cara y no dejaba de temblar, finalmente cerré la llave - **¿Qué tal tu primer baño?** \- Le dije con una sonrisa burlona **– brrrr ¿Por qué lo hiciste?** – me pregunto templando de frio toda empapada **– quise aprovechar para que te dieras un baño** – no dejaba de temblar **– eres malo** – entonces tome una toalla y la envolví en ella **– no seas llorona, lo importante es que ahora estas limpia –** **pero huelo a ardilla mojada** – la tome con la toalla como si fuera un bebé – **cuando te seques olerás bien** – la deje sobre la almohada del escritorio y tome un peine que tenía y me acerque para peinarla - **¿Qué vas hacer?** – **Te voy a peinar, si no lo hago cuando te seques, tu pelo va a quedar todo alborotado** – le quite la toalla y la peine, se veía muy chistosa con el pelo pegado a la piel parecía un ratón con una cola muy peluda - **pudiste haberme dado una descarga ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?** \- La cubrí de nuevo con la toalla – **bueno… es que –** agacho la cabeza como si se sintiera avergonzada **– no se usar ni descarga, ni rayo** \- ¿Cómo podía ser? Un pokemon eléctrico que no sabía usar ataques tipo eléctrico, evite el tema para que no se sintiera mal - **quédate aquí mientras te secas volveré por ti después de desayunar y te traeré algo de comer - ok –** por fin baje al comedor donde mi madre ya había terminado de comer y mi desayuno estaba servido. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo mi madre me deje solo, en las mañanas rara vez despertaba de buen humor, no duraba mucho tiempo pues siempre salía temprano quien sabe dónde y regresaba tarde - **te demoraste ¿con quién estabas hablando?** – me pregunto, creo me había escuchado hablar solo en mi cuarto – **con nadie - ¿seguro? Creí haber escuchado que hablabas con alguien – no, trabajaste toda la noche es normal que escuches cosas – ummm** – no creo que haya quedado contenta con mi respuesta pero por suerte no le dio mucha importancia, así que me dispuse a comer, tenía mucha hambre, hacia casi un día que lo único que había comido eran los dos trozos de manzana con chocolate **– come todo lo que quieras, vuelvo en la tarde** – dijo mi mamá despidiéndose **– en la nevera hay un poco más de comida –** fue lo último antes de azotar la puerta y dejarme solo otra vez. Rápidamente comí, muy parecido a pachirisu con la manzana, hasta terminar. Me dirigí a la nevera, al parecer mi mamá saco todo lo que había y puso comida fresca, no sabía que podía comer pachirisu así que solo saque unas bayas y las lleve a mi cuarto donde encontré un bulto inmóvil arropado con mi toalla **\- ¿aún sientes frio?** – le pregunte para ver si me respondía **\- un poco –** me acerque y le quite la toalla - **¡te dije que todavía siento frio!** – saque un espejo pequeño que estaba dentro del escritorio y se lo puse en frente para que se viera - **¿Qué es eso? – es un espejo sirve para verte a ti misma** \- **¡esa soy yo!** – grito al ver cómo había quedado después del baño y el peinado – **¡me veo hermosa!** – Estaba reluciente, su pelaje brillaba y su cola estaba perfectamente esponjada, no dejaba de mirarse **\- ¿valió la pena el frio? – No sé, no me gusto para nada el baño** – tenía una sonrisa en su pequeña boca y cuando guarde el espejo desvió la mirada a las bayas **\- ¿son para mí? - si –** acto seguido empezó a comer mordisco a mordisco cada baya, le tomo un buen tiempo debido a su pequeña boca mientras yo descansaba en la cama. Cuando acabo con todo se lanzó sobre la cama **– eso es todo no puedo más, voy a estallar –** realmente parecía una almohada rellena **\- ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?** – Me pregunto girando su cabeza **– vamos a descansar un poco, me bañare y saldremos a dar una vuelta –** no volvimos a hablar por una media hora, cuando ella se desinflo decidí que era hora de ir al baño y ella me siguió **– quédate afuera - ¿por qué? – Me voy a bañar y no quiero que me veas – ¿Por qué no quieres que te vea? – no quero me veas desnudo** **\- ¿desnudo? Hablas de tu forma sexual** – no entendía que quería decir con eso **\- ¿forma sexual? –** **sí, cuando un pokemon esta…** \- sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse – **está en celo o se emociona revela su fu forma sexual pero no sabía que los humanos también la tuvieran – no la tenemos, somos así siempre por eso usamos ropa –** se veía avergonzada por hablar acerca de eso – **ya veo, entonces te espero afuera** – salió y me pude bañar en paz, me puse la ropa dentro del baño que había llevado previamente, puede que Kirby fuera un pokemon pero me daba pena que me viera sin ropa, Salí del baño y encontré a Kirby saltando en la cama y dando vueltas como loca **– te ves bien** – dijo deteniéndose con aspecto fatigado **– tú también - ¿Dónde vamos a ir? –** Pregunto jadeando – **si quieres podemos ir al mercado por manzanas –** le dije con la intención de burlarme **– no, mejor no** – **mi mamá no está podríamos jugar en a casa** **– ¿tu madre nunca está contigo? –** esa pregunta me llego a lo más profundo, me senté en la cama, apoye los codos en las rodillas y puse las manos sobre mi cara – **sí, bueno algunas veces y la mayoría es como si no estuviera** – no quería hablar de eso, me dolía el pecho de pensarlo - **¿y la tuya?** – le pregunte buscando evadirme – **no sé qué paso con ella, siempre iba a buscar comida y regresaba con manzanas y otras frutas para comer pero un día no volvió** – casi rompe en llanto, estaba muy acongojada, me sentía mal por ella de pensar lo que le pudo haber pasado a su mamá, por lo que la abrase y ella hizo lo mismo – **en este momento eres lo único que tengo** – exclamó con la voz rota, yo también estaba a punto **– tú también has sido una gran compañera, lo único que tengo** **– pero tú tienes a tu mamá – yo no tengo mamá, mamá no es la que pare sino la que vive y comparte como la que tu tenías –** ya me estaba quebrando y poco a poco el llanto brotaba en los dos **– a pesar de que estés tú, no podre soportar esta rutina, no puedo más** – fue ahí cuando Kirby interrumpió su llanto y una luz de esperanza ilumino sus ojitos negros - **¡eso es, escapemos! – ¿de qué hablas? – hazte entrenador, nos iremos de viaje, dejaremos todo esto atrás y así podremos estar juntos** -.

* * *

SHA LA LA ITSUKA KITTO ... FIN DEL CAP


	5. ROJO

QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS A MI SENSEI CHUUNY POR LOS CONSEJOS

ESPERO QUE ESTES ORGULLOSA DE MI XD =3

POR LO QUE ESTE CAP VA SER DISTINTO A LOS DEMAS Y SI SE VE RARO

ES PORQUE NO SE UTILIZAR BIEN EL ESPACIO EN LA PAGINA LOL

* * *

\- **¡No!** – esa fue mi respuesta inmediata a su sugerencia

Mi vida era muy difícil pero más difícil seria irme y dejar todo atrás. Yo amaba a mi madre A pesar de todo, no sería capaz de dejarla sola, yo sabía que me amaba solo que no me lo demostraba como hubiese querido; nunca me había faltado nada y no iba a dejar esa vida. Nos encontrábamos uno en frente del otro sobre la cama sin perder contacto visual.

\- ¡ **¿Qué?! Pero pensé que no eras feliz** – Kirby estaba abrumada por mi respuesta, seguro pensaba que diría que sí sin pensarlo.

\- **¿Quien dijo que no soy feliz? aquí está mi hogar, el amor de mi madre que aunque no esté yo la amo y no la dejare porque una rata callejera me lo diga –** me había puesto bastante histérico

\- **Rata callejera…** \- repitió esto mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente - **¡¿Cómo puedes llamarme así? Pensé que éramos amigos!** – cerraba fuertemente sus ojos a la vez que me gritaba

 **\- Bueno, si no te sientes cómoda puedes irte –** me levante de la cama y abrí la ventana de mi cuarto.

Cerca de la ventana se encontraba un árbol, por él podría bajar al suelo. Aquel pachirisu solo se quedó quieto llorando, sin pronunciar una palabra por lo que tome la iniciativa, la agarre sin Cuidado alguno y la puse en una rama, luego cerré la ventana por la que veía la expresión de su rostro triste y desolado, pero no me iba a retractar así que puse las cortinas para no mirarla. Hasta que escuche un tope las abrí un poco y vi al pokemon tirado en el piso, tampoco sabía trepar árboles, lo que tenía un poco de sentido ya que era un pokemon de ciudad nunca había arendido a hacerlo, puse las cortinas de nuevo y me acosté en la cama buscando olvidar lo que había sucedido, pasaron muchas horas pero no lo conseguí.

Cayo la noche y mi mamá no había llegado tampoco había llamado, afuera estaba lloviendo pero aun así decidí ponerme mi abrigo y salir a buscarla por toda la ciudad, camine mucho tiempo hasta que me halle frente a un enorme edificio con puertas de vidrio por las que observe a mi madre hablando con un Señor dentro de una cabina, un guardia en la entrada restringía el paso por Lo cual tuve que sentarme disimuladamente al lado de la puerta y como no había mucha gente pude escuchar la conversación de mi mamá, hablaban acerca de mucho dinero y un seguro de vida para mí, no entendía yo era un niño muy sano ¿Por qué iba a necesitar asegurar mi vida? Cuando ella salió y me vio me pregunto qué hacia allí, y me llevo a casa. Esa Noche me acosté temprano sin poder dejar de pensar en Kirby y la tormenta eléctrica que se asomaba en la ventana no ayudaba para nada, cada trueno retumbaba en mi cabeza incluso sentía una brisa en mi cuello que me hizo abrir los encontrando que la puerta estaba abierta, al girar levemente la mirada no pude evitar dar un grito de terror al ver a mi madre con un cuchillo de carne en manos lanzándose hacia mí, gire rápidamente tirándome de la cama y Salí corriendo por la puerta, mi madre rasgo el colchón y se apuró a perseguirme, tenía que escapar y todo se veía demasiado oscuro, no entendía lo que pasaba, en ese momento me pareció que esa casa era muy grande para dos personas, bajaba por las escaleras y escuchaba los pasos del "monstruo" confundirse con los latidos de mi corazón, un mal giro a ciegas me dejo acorralado en la cocina me di la vuelta para mi mala suerte ella estaba ahí con una sonrisa maniática en su cara.

 **\- Hijo mío, hoy me harás muy feliz –** decía mientras se me acercaba lentamente, como un zombi

Estaba arrodillado en el suelo, mi fin había llegado, a duras penas veía el filo del cuchillo que se dirigía a mi pecho. En el piso había Jeringuillas y una de ellas rozo mi pierna provocando en mi un reflejo involuntario, un sobresalto que me hizo tropezar y caer de costado haciendo que mi madre errara y cortara una conexión de gas dándome una oportunidad para escapar, Ella volvía tomar el cuchillo y corrió detrás de mí. Rápidamente Salí de la casa y azote La puerta, mientras ella en su afán de abrirla rozo el filo del cuchillo contra el metal de la puerta provocando chispas que encendieron el gas provocando una explosión, la fuerza me lanzo a la calle, en tan poco tiempo no mucho gas había escapado así que la explosión solo destruyo El interior e incendio el exterior que la lluvia apagaría pero después de todo nadie abrió la puerta.

Mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas que no podía responder, tal vez Kirby tenía razón, Debí escapar pero tenía miedo, ahora estaba bajo la lluvia, afortunadamente esa noche no encontré mi pijama y me acosté con la ropa pero estaba descalzo, tenía que buscar un lugar en el que pasar la noche por eso me dirigí al mercado y me acosté debajo de una tela donde ponían una tienda. Al amanecer una señora bastante mayor me despertó amablemente, debió haber sido la dueña del local, al verme descalzo me regalo unas deportivas un poco gastadas y me pregunto que me había pasado, yo solo le di las gracias y me fui. No tenía a donde ir, simplemente seguía adelante, cuando escuche varias detonaciones una detrás de otra quise echar un vistazo, Me encontré al Sr. Martinez caminando junto a su Growlithe, con su escopeta a hombros que todavía echaba humo del cañón.

 **\- Creí que te ibas a encargar tu** – la expresión tan cínica en su rostro me aterraba – **No importa, ya me encargue yo –**

Comenzó a sentir un frio en todo mi cuerpo y sentí mi corazón detenerse, Emprendí una carrera En la dirección de donde venía el hombre, me pareció eterno llegue a pensar que el encuentro no había sido nada más que una pesadilla hasta que me topé con el infierno. Como recibimiento un camino de sangre y más allá un enredo de carne, tripas y pelo, no lo hubiese reconocido de no ser por la bola de pelo azul y blanco manchado de sangre que supongo era su cola, ver eso era horrible estaba completamente destrozada: huesos rotos, piel despellejada, carne expuesta y órganos deshechos como si los picasen en una licuadora; era todo lo que había allí. Me desplome de rodillas y llore con las manos entre la sangre a la vez que la gente me veía de reojo como si estuviese loco, me dolía mucho el pecho y el aire me faltaba. Era mi culpa, yo quería un compañero, un amigo; y cuando lo tuve no supe apreciarlo por idiota… por miedoso. Kirby era mi responsabilidad desde que la salve y yo la abandone, ahora no hay nada que salvar.

No paraba de llorar, me sentía morir viendo esa escena pero las lágrimas no me dejaban cerrar los ojos por mucho tiempo, esa era una tortura para mi conciencia.

 **\- No tengo nada, quiero morir, eso es lo que merezco –** susurraba entre mi llanto

* * *

FELIZ HALLOWEEN (CON UN POCO DE RETRASO) MUAJAJA


	6. DESAFIO

No lo podía creer, como demonios había pasado esto, me puse de pie y un pensamiento llego a mi mente. Camine hacia mi escuela, esta era un conjunto de edificios con escaleras en el exterior que te llevaban por todos los pisos, estaba encerrada con una malla de alambre fácil de escalar por la que pude entrar. Todo se veía desolado pues era domingo, subí por las escaleras hasta la azotea, con cinco pisos de altura, mi escuela era muy grande.

Estaba decidido ya lo que iba a hacer, me aproxime al borde y mire hacia abajo, después cerré los ojos y comencé a contar antes de saltar

— Uno, dos — tome aire una última vez — y…

— ¡¿Qué haces?! — Escuche un tenue grito — ¡Aléjate de ahí, te vas a caer!

Alguien me había seguido, cuando mire quien era me quede pasmado, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, de hecho talvez eso era. Ahí, frente mío, se encontraba, con cara de angustia y respirando agitadamente, un pachirisu muy familiar. Sentí que el alma me volvió al cuerpo, me aleje de la orilla, corrí para ver si mis ojos no me estaban engañado, pero el pokemon salto y me dio un bofetón con la cola que hizo caer al suelo

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – Dijo el pokemon parado sobre mi pecho — ¡Vas a hacer que me de un infarto!

— ¡realmente eres tú! — sollocé de felicidad – pero tu…yo te vi y estabas… ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

— Pues, te quedaste dormido, luego te levantaste como un Slakoth y saliste corriendo, y tuve que perseguirte hasta aquí — me explico observándome como si quisiera estrangularme.

Me levante suavemente y me puse de pie dejando a Kirby en el suelo, de verdad todo había sido un sueño mientras caminaba sonámbulo, estaba desconcertado aunque feliz que fuera así. En mi mente no quería volver a casa, sin importar que eso no hubiese sido real.

— tenías razón, lo mejor será irme de viaje y convertirme en entrenador

— Pero yo no… — se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir — sí, será muy divertido ya veras.

Ya estaba, pero antes de partir debía volver a casa por algunas cosas, baje de ahí y ella me seguía de cerca. Al trepar la malla ella prefirió pasar por un pequeño agujero de la pared por el que entro muy forzosamente, al parecer la primera vez se había caído pues en el lodo semisólido del suelo se encontraba la huella de su cuerpo.

Al llegar a casa me di cuenta de que no tenía las llaves, afortunadamente la ventana cerca al árbol estaba abierta y llevando conmigo a la pachirisu logramos entrar. Solo tome mi mochila, unas deportivas y un dinero, lo había ahorrado para casos de emergencia, este podría considerarse como un caso de emergencia. Salimos de la misma manera y nos dirigimos a la ciudad más cercana, ciudad Metálica.

Era consciente de dos cosas, primero, Kirby era un pokemon muy débil, ni siquiera sabía utilizar ataques eléctricos, en realidad solo sabía usar bofetón y arañazo. Segundo, yo no tenía ni idea sobre entrenar pokemon, lo poco que sabía fue por haber escuchado a mis compañeros de colegio discutiendo sobre eso. Debía aprender más y entrenar fuertemente. En ciudad Metálica quedaba el laboratorio del profesor Manzano quizás él podría enseñarme algunas cosas sobre los pokemon, como entrenarlos o algo.

Fue difícil, encontramos a unos entrenadores que se paraban a los lados del camino y nos retaban sin siquiera preguntarnos, con frases muy tontas y en momentos hasta graciosas, como "me gusta cuando amanece porque el calor me reconforta", "no encuentro mi piedra ¿me ayudas a buscarla?", "mira que hermosos son mis pokemon", etc. Algunos otros caminaban de un lado otro esperando que estuvieras en frente de ellos para desafiarte a una batalla.

No recuerdo cuantas veces desperté en el centro pokemon, sin recordar como llegue allí y sin dinero, la parte buena es que me dieron una pokeball, no podían curar a Kirby a menos que estuviera dentro de una, yo la liberaba inmediatamente porque pensaba que los pokemons no debían estar encerrados y dejaría que los míos me acompañaran en libertad.

Decidí entrenar un poco antes de partir nuevamente, como no sabía cómo enseñarle rayo o impactrueno a Kirby, la entrene físicamente para que su bofetón y arañazo fueran más fuertes. También la ayude para que aprendiera a escalar y que no tuviera miedo al agua, bañándola todos los días en la fuente de la plaza central. La lleve a un gimnasio para pokemon tipo pelea, donde había muchos entrenadores junto a sus pokemon: Sawk, Throh, Lucario, Machamp, Timburr y otros eran sus pokemons.

— ¿Qué haces aquí con ese pokemon? — me pregunto el encargado, un tipo grande y robusto con un pokemon con la misma contextura que apoyaba dos troncos sobre el suelo.

— Quiero que mi pokemon se haga fuerte — le respondí a secas

— ¡JA JA JA! — Soltó una risa estruendosa seguida de los entrenadores que se encontraban allí — esa cosita se partiría en dos haciendo uno solo de nuestros ejercicios, mejor ve a un gimnasio para pokemon eléctricos, o mejor aún, a una guardería.

Todos se reían de nosotros, Kirby tenía una expresión de tristeza y rabia, seguro quería gritarles algo pero sabía que no la entenderían y solo se burlarían más. Sin nada más que perder le dije la verdad.

— Este pachirisu no sabe usar ningún ataque eléctrico, por eso queremos entrenar aquí, para que sus ataques físicos sean más fuertes — ahí todos detuvieron sus risas

— Ummm, entiendo pero por su tipo le será mucho más difícil — se pauso un poco — además este lugar no es gratis, dime ¿tienes como pagar?

— No — ya había perdido toda esperanza

— lo suponía, pero te tengo un trato, si después de una semana de entrenamiento me ganas, a Conkeldurr y a mí en una batalla, no me debes nada, pero si no, llamare a tus padres para hablar con ellos

— ¡ACEPTO!

— no se diga más, es hora de empezar

Que otra opción tenia, no había forma de que un pachirisu le ganara a un Conkeldurr, me mostré seguro para que no se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, no podía dejar que llamaran a mi madre, estaría en muchos problemas y quién sabe dónde iría a parar Kirby, ganar era la única opción.

Fue una semana muy dura, el lema del gimnasio era que los entrenadores debían entrenar con sus pokemons, el ejercicio que hiciera Kirby yo debía hacer uno proporcionalmente igual, desde los ejercicios más simples como correr en una caminadora, hasta los más difíciles como subir unas empinadas escaleras con bolsas de arena húmeda a cuestas, el cual era la versión más leve del levantamiento de rocas que hacia los demás pokemons (ella solo cargaba una del tamaño de una naranja). Fue agotador pero también divertido como cuando nos enredábamos saltando la cuerda los dos al mismo tiempo o verla levantado pesas del tamaño de una galleta, que de hecho tenían un peso considerable.

Los primeros cuatro días terminamos adoloridos, (el encargado nos dejó quedarnos en un salón donde guardaban los equipos y dormíamos en un colchón) nos costaba mucho hacer lo que nos pedían, seguíamos hasta que no podíamos sostenernos en pie, lo cual no era mucho, a la noche del cuarto día, Kirby no podía seguir más y se quejaba porque le dolía todo el cuerpo.

— Lo sé, yo también estoy exhausto — trataba de animarla — pero todo va a valer la pena

— No voy a soportar mucho más — se quejaba desplomada sobre el colchón — me duele mucho

— ve el lado bueno, cuando dejes de sentir dolor te habrás hecho más fuerte.

Después de eso un gran silencio inundo el cuarto, y cuando pensé que ya se había quedado dormida…

— ¿En serio crees que podre derrotar a ese Conkeldurr?

— Con este entrenamiento, seguro que si — la verdad lo veía muy difícil.

Al día siguiente nos dijeron que descansáramos para dejar recuperar los músculos, cuando nos dijeron eso fue un alivio, nos acostamos de nuevo y dormimos hasta el otro día, más o menos, el encargado y su esposa nos invitaron a comer, fueron muy amables con nosotros, muy diferente al día en que llegue. Los adultos que conocía eran una mierda, pero ellos nos trataron muy bien. Nos enteramos de que él no era el encargado, sino el dueño del gimnasio, tenían dos niños pequeños que acosaban a pachirisu todo el rato y la apachurraban hasta que se ponía morada. Al irnos el hombre se despidió diciéndonos que nos esperaba el domingo.

Era el último día de entrenamiento, mañana seria la batalla tan esperada, no solo por nosotros, parecía ser que todos los que vieron la discusión del primer día querían verla, incluso apostaron, colocaron un tablero en el salón principal, a la izquierda decía Conkeldurr y a la derecha pachirisu, para sorpresa nuestra, el lado derecho tenía muchas firmas, eso nos subió mucho el ánimo. El descanso, la comida y el apoyo nos dio energías para el que sería el día más duro, agotador y difícil de todos: triplicaron el trabajo que debíamos hacer, nos gritaban mucho para que termináramos los ejercicios y no nos rebajaban media. Al final cumplimos con todo, ahí me di cuenta del gran avance que tuvimos, esa noche nos fuimos a dormir contentos y decididos a ganar.

Al amanecer, bueno, un poco tarde a decir verdad, luego de un pequeño desayuno que alguien nos dejó en la puerta como había sido habitual durante toda esa semana, bajamos al salón principal donde se encontraba la arena de pelea, estaba a reventar de entrenadores y sus pokemons los mismos que había visto cuando llegue allí, al verme se apartaron para dejarme pasar, todos murmuraban y hablaban entre ellos, más cerca de la arena estaban las personas que nos habían entrenado esperando ver si su entrenamiento había dado resultado, me ubique en mi sitio con Kirby frente mío y más allá el imponente Conkeldurr y su entrenador que a pesar de todo no se veía para nada confiado, simplemente con su rostro serio y sus brazos cruzados.

* * *

TRATARE DE SUBIR EL SIGUENTE CAPITULO ANTES DEL 2016


	7. BATALLA

NO ESTABA MUERTO ANDABA DE PARRANDA JAJA, ADEMAS EL INTERNET ANDABA MAL Y NO

ME HABIA DEJADO SUBIR EL CAPITULO

* * *

Estaba muy nervioso pero tenía que controlarme y pensar una forma en la que un pachirisu que probablemente no hacía mucho había salido del huevo, venciera a un pokemon en su última evolución que había entrenado durante toda su vida y que, de un solo golpe podría acabar con la pelea, debía aprovechar la única ventaja que tenía Kirby, su velocidad, debía evitar los ataques de…

— ¡¿Estas esperando una invitación?! ¡Ataca ya!

— Si… emm… ¡Kirby usa ataque rápido!

La pobre reboto como una pelota de tenis en el pecho del enorme pokemon que se mostraba indiferente, casi ignorado el golpe. Conkeldurr respondió con una patada baja que, por fortuna Kirby logro esquivar, luego intento golpearla con el tronco que cargaba, en un ágil movimiento el pachirisu se trepo al tronco y se montó en la cabeza de Conkeldurr, este comenzó a sacudirse tratando de librarse de la molesta pasajera, todos los espectadores parecían divertirse viendo aquella escena mientras el entrenador intentaba calmar a su pokemon en vano, más cuando Kirby resbalo y en un intento por sujetarse mordió su cuello, a lo que el pokemon respondió con un con un gruñido de dolor y un violento giro que lanzo a Kirby por los aires para luego caer y rodar por el suelo hasta mis pies.

— ¿Estas bien? —

— Si — dijo poniéndose de pie y asintiendo con la cabeza

— Sigue esquivando sus ataques — le dije con voz suave esperando no ser escuchado

— ¡No voy a huir!

Nuevamente salió corriendo hacia Conkeldurr, su cuerpo comenzó a rodearse de electricidad, el hombre le ordeno a Conkeldurr usar lanza rocas, Kirby salto sobre ellas como si fueran unas escalera e impacto al pokemon con gran fuerza haciéndolo desplazarse y dejar unas marcas de arrastre sobre el piso de la arena, esta vez había sufrido un poco daño.

— Bien hecho chico, pero se acabó el recreo — me hablaba desde el otro lado de la arena — ¡Conkeldurr, usa puño dinámico!

Pachirisu estaba muy cerca de Conkeldurr como para esquivar el golpe, estábamos acabados, pero algo paso, Conkeldurr no se podía mover, quedo paralizado después del golpe. Era la oportunidad para atacar

— ¡Tenemos que acabarlo ahora!

Pachirisu tomo impulso y embistió, su cuerpo se cargaba con electricidad y se cubría de un manto chispeante y luminoso, sería un golpe directo, sin embargo y a pesar de la parálisis Conkeldurr logro hacer un movimiento suave de su brazo para recibir a Kirby con el puño dinámico.

El sonido del impacto fue muy parecido al de un rayo cayendo en la tierra, produjo una gran nube de humo, tuvimos que esperar a que se disipara para ver qué había sucedido, su Conkeldurr, aunque visiblemente lastimado, seguía de pie; mientras Kirby yacía, a unos metros frente a mí, tumbada en el suelo boca abajo y sin moverse.

— Se ha acabado — sentencio mi oponente

El juez, arbitro o como sea que se le diga, que estaba al costado de la arena, levanto una bandera verde señalando el lado donde se encontraba Conkeldurr, cosa rara porque no había dicho ni hecho nada hasta entonces ni siquiera dar la señal de comienzo del combate.

— Pachirisu no puede continuar, el maestro Lucha es el ganador

— ¡No! — aulló pachirisu, levantando la cabeza levemente, usando patas para incorporarse

Para los demás debió ser distinto, pues yo era el único que entendía lo que decía, seguro escucharon algo como: ¡PACHI!, o algo por el estilo.

Respiraba con dificultad, su cuerpo estaba lleno de raspones y polvo, le costaba mucho mantenerse en pie, temblaba de rabia e impotencia, se sentía débil. Sus mejillas amarillas soltaban chispan como si fueran cables de electricidad cortados.

— Conkeldurr, patada baja

Estando tan lastimada, Kirby no pudo evitar el golpe, este la lanzo fuertemente chocando contra la pared detrás de mí, quedando incrustada en la pared y luego cayendo de cara, dejando su silueta estampillada. Completamente inmóvil en el piso, el árbitro no sabía si anunciar la victoria de mi contrincante o esperar a ver si sucedía un milagro, todas las personas pusieron un silencio sepulcral, muy tenso, como si no se hubiesen esperado el resultado este desigual combate.

— Bueno supongo que esta vez sí es el fin — apunto el gran hombre — fue una batalla entretenida pero al final esto era lo más obvio.

—supongo que sí.

En una fracción de segundo, una luz amarilla atravesó la arena de lado a lado impactando en Conkeldurr, convirtiéndolo en una escultura café con parches negros, que emanaba humo del mismo color mientras se desplomaba al suelo. Todos asombrados, giramos la vista hacia la pared, donde se hallaba el pachirisu como hace un instante; de pie, terriblemente lastimada y adolorida, la misma mirada determinada, mejillas chispeantes, jadeos agónicos y un delgado hilo de sangre que bajaba de su boca. Los espectadores comenzaron a aplaudir y a ovacionar, Kirby les contesto con una sonrisa, luego cerro los ojos y se derrumbó.

— Ahora si lo he visto todo — el adulto camino hasta donde estaba yo — por tu gran determinación y la audacia de tu compañero pokemon es un placer para mí otorgarte la medalla "CHINGA TU MADRE" del gimnasio GAM IN

No me había enterado de que literalmente era un gimnasio pokemon, que acababa de enfrentarme al líder del gimnasio tipo lucha, entonces eso quería decir que me iba ir sin esa medalla y cuando tuviera las 7 restantes hubiese tenido que devolverme todo el p… viaje para pelear aquí, volver hacer el mismo recorrido más lo que faltara para llegar a Alto Mando ¡¿En que estaba pensando?!

Sin hablar más cada uno se dirigió a su camarada, tome a Kirby del piso, se veía muy mal, casi no respiraba y no respondía para nada, finalmente abrió lentamente los ojos

— Lo hicimos — hablaba lentamente con la voz más áspera — gracias por confiar en mi

Cerro los ojos de nuevo, cuando dijo eso me sentí mal, sucio, como el peor compañero, ya había perdido la esperanza antes de empezar la pelea pero ella batallo hasta el final a costa de su propio cuerpo.

Al salir de la arena, di las gracias a los que habían gastado su tiempo en entrenarnos

— Gracias a ti y a ese compañero tuyo

— Compañera… pero ¿Por qué nos das las gracias?

— el jefe nos prometió que si lográbamos entrenarlos lo suficientemente bien como para que lo vencieran, nos subiría el sueldo pero que debíamos apostar todo nuestro sueldo actual a favor de ustedes.

Eso explicaba porque las apuestas estaban a nuestro favor. Mientras seguía camino a la salida recibía felicitaciones y regalos de parte de algunas personas. Unas bayas, unas pociones, un frasco de proteínas, incluso un caramelo raro. Sin mucho más, me fui a un Centro pokemon para curar a Kirby, sin embargo el único de la ciudad quedaba al lado de donde trabajaba mi mamá.


End file.
